dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 03 - 2032
''2032 ''is the 3rd episode of the Dream Festival! anime series. The episode aired on October 14th, 2016. Plot Realizing how much he hurt Shin and caused him problems, Kanade attempts to help Shin move on while learning about the true meaning behind his song. Summary Kanade joins Ritsu and his mom at the breakfast table to find his brother observing the recent scandal about Shin. The scandal occurred after his supposed ex-girlfriend's friend posted a tweet, claiming 2032 was about their break up. As Ritsu reads the various lyrics to support the theory, Kanade is left feeling heavy remorse for his mistake the previous night. Ritsu asks Kanade to confirm the story, but distracted, he plainly remarks that everyone is wrong about its meaning- but only Shin knows that. Suddenly, something occurs to Kanade and he gets up to leave. He makes his way through town until he receives a text, urging him to come to the Agency as quickly as possible. He arrives to find Chizuru in a panic over Shin's career, but Itsuki believes they shouldn't talk about it now as Shin will be arriving soon. Meanwhile in the office, Shin is confronted by Haruto and Sho asking details about this scandal. They need to know the truth, but he claims it was a lie. While they find it hard to believe after noticing his hesitation, they are unable to make him talk any further. Kanade rushes to the room and tries to defend Shin, then he tries talking to him but he refuses to acknowledge him as he leaves the room. Kanade sadly watches as Shin storms off. As this is going on, Chizuru uses his, Itsuki's, and Junya's tablets to try to find more details; in the process they discover the page for the scandal story has been viewed 51,346 times. Kanade joins them to find Junya wondering more about the lyrics to the song, and Kanade mentions that the way Shin spoke to him the previous evening implied the song wasn't about heartbreak like everyone thinks, so the scandal must be a lie. Chizuru is relieved by this, but they wonder what the lyrics really are about, as well as the title as it wasn't used in the song. The rest of the day is spent with them trying to figure it out. Shin makes his way home, noticing the various figures whisper or take pictures of him. He brushes them off and continues heading home. Meanwhile, Haruto and the President discuss the incident further. They are both highly concerned over him, and his refusal to say anything only makes it worse. Shin nears his home when reporters ambush him wanting to know more, but he refuses, only telling them to speak to the Agency. He does tell them that the rumors aren't true, but the emotion behind his song is. This leaves the reporters confused and he gets inside. The following day, the group take notice of the answer Shin gave the press. However, he left out a lot of information in and they got nothing- other than more worry due to the fact he said anything period. Kanade suggests they do something to try to help him feel better, but Junya shoots the idea down and calls him nosy. He tells Kanade to mind his own business and leaves, while Itsuki and Chizuru express concern as they would like to help, but they don't even know if he wants it. Changing his clothes, Junya is approached by the frustrated Kanade who asks why he doesn't want to help Shin, and why he told him to keep out of it. Instead of giving an answer, Junya asks him why he would even want to take Shin's side. They're all rookie class idols fighting for the same goal, they aren't there to help each other, and he shouldn't waste his time worrying over the likes of someone else. This explanation leaves Kanade unsatisfied though, and he explains that he had a lot fun performing with Junya and Shin, and he enjoyed seeing their presence on stage and at work. He really wants to perform with Shin again and hopes to become closer to him, then he asks Junya why this is a problem. Junya admits that in the past he tried to get closer to Shin. But he was met with rejection several times, so he eventually gave up. The same thing happened when Chizuru and Itsuki tried too, so they should just respect his space. Kanade refuses and asks Junya if he would truly be okay not seeing Shin again, but this suddenly inspires him and he runs back to ask Haruto for Shin's address or phone number. He attempts to call him while making his way out of the Agency building, but he doesn't answer. As Kanade thinks about what happened, the true meaning behind the song dons on him and he rushes towards Shin's place to tell him. He is relieved as he sees him up ahead and calls out to him, but Shin doesn't appear to hear. But Kanade refuses to give in and rushes forward to run into him and make him stop. Shin is surprised to see Kanade, and seeing how hard he pushed himself to find him, he decides to hear Kanade out. Shin explains that he was heading towards the Agency, realizing there was no point staying home over a scandal he knows was a lie. Kanade then claims to understand the true meaning behind the song, the thought of losing Shin made him realize its about the loss of a friend, someone really important. He doesn't want him to stop being an idol either, because he has come to see Shin for the amazing guy everyone else sees. Hearing this, Shin confides in Kanade and brings up that the song was dedicated to his best friend of the past. Keigo was an actor just like him, and Keigo was able to make him open up and stop taking everything so seriously, allowing him enjoy acting and perform naturally. Keigo was able to keep him going, giving him a pull forward when he needed it, and every day became one filled with fun. But one day, Keigo showed another side to himself when a role came up that he really wanted. He put everything he had into it, and wasn't the same he had always been; although he pretended to be fine. He could see it, and when he won the role instead of Keigo, he could tell he was very upset. He ran to the office to ask what happened, and they told him that Shin had a farther level worth reaching, while Keigo was at his peak. Shin refused to listen to this and he rejected he part until realizing Keigo was eavesdropping on them. Hurt by what he heard, Keigo ran away and Shin gave chase as it begins raining, and he follows him to the train station. As Keigo boards the train, he announces that he will no longer be an actor, shocking Shin as he tries convincing him to stay. He says nothing more and the train slowly begins leaving the station. He didn't mean for anybody to hear this song, but Kanade doesn't agree. He believes that Shin wrote this as a song to tell Keigo how he felt, and he should hear it. Shin believes it's pointless but he realizes that after losing hope, he would like to begin believing in it again. The next day, Shin apologizes on stage to the audience and he offers to talk about the lyrics as Kanade stands with him. He mentions that it is about someone special to him; an old precious friend, not the one they saw in the media. He thought this person and he would be a team forever, and he wants to thank this person for making him who he is today, then he tells the audience that he would be happy if they can see the truth behind the song. With that, they catch the Dorica and change into the chosen attire to perform 2032. While Kanade and Shin perform, Haruto thinks about the event. Meanwhile, Itsuki, Chizuru, and Junya continue to try to determine what the lyrics mean while they stand backstage. As the song is performed, Shin thinks about the past and how the song came to be. When Keigo left him the time was 20:32. In that instance, time felt like it stopped for him, but he has come to realize now that he has to let go of the past and stop pushing others away, and to keep hoping for the best. After the performance, Shin appears to be in a much better mood. He invites Kanade to join him on the way home while the other three spy on them curiously; while Chizuru and Itsuki are happy, Junya still seems unsure. As the duo walk through town, they happen to pass by a male watching a video of their performance. He appears troubled as he walks past. Trivia *The meaning of the song "2032" is revealed. It was the time that Shin saw after Keigo left and he looked at the train station's clock to see it was 8:32 pm, or 20:32 if read "miltary" style. *The scene of Shin watching Keigo leave on the train is based on the scene from the opening theme. *Keigo makes his first appearance in the series, although he would not gain a major role until later in the season. Galler Episode 3 - 2032/Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Aired Episode Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1